Link's Journal
by SkullKid
Summary: Link's Journal. Have fun reading, though it probably sucks... Read and Review... and I upped the rating to be safe...
1. 61902

Link's Journal  
  
AN: wow... been a while since I posted something new. This has probably been done before, it might suck, i don't know so let me know what you think.  
  
Date: June 19, 2002  
  
Hey journal,  
  
Today was packed with stuff to do. In the morning I had to run over to the basketball court to meet with Marth and Roy for a quick game of Gannondork and then have a training session with them in the Brinstar Depths. I really hate Kraid... you would think he'd do more then just pop in and out and spin the platform. After that I finally got some breakfast (which was cold by then) and walked slowly back to my room to rest. I got into my room only to be disturbed again by Zelda saying that some player was going to do the "Triforce Gathering" event, and that I needed to be down there in a couple of minutes. I ran with Zelda down to the temple and got into place just as the countdown had started. After a long hard battle Gannondorf won, of course he gloated, and then as soon as we could leave the arena for the next battle I nailed him with a bomb, boomerang, side-smash combo which sent him flying.   
  
I left to go hang out with Marth and Roy only to find that I was needed in one more battle before I could rest. I found Marth and he told me that Roy was called off to a battle. I shrugged and talked to him as he walked me over to the Venom stage. I got onto the re-birth platform and saw my opponents: Mewtwo, Samus, and to my surprise, Roy. While the stage was being loaded on the player's gamecube I found that it was going to be a long match (50 stock at that), and boy was I right. The match was long and hard, I think the player really wanted Roy to be the last one standing (by that I mean of my opponents) but it ended up him being knocked out second. The final score was:  
  
1st: Me  
2nd: Samus (and that was close too!)  
3rd: Roy  
4th: Mewtwo  
  
So after that we left to the side room to get our pay, 700 Ninten Credits. After that we finally had our free time where the players being used by the other players were just simply clones of us. I sat around in my room with Marth, Roy, their girlfriends and Zelda. We were all listening to the radio, of course though, out of all the possible stations we could choose from there was one radio station that we all loved. KRZQ. As a song had started up all of us guys got up and did some crazy dance thing too the music while singing along. Normally we wouldn't do that but we wanted to get the girls to laugh, we loved it when they laughed. We sat around and talked about what's been going on recently with everyone and around a half hour after the song/dance there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at eachother before all looking at me, forcing me to answer the door. We recived some sort of a survey that we had to answer before we could continue, some of the more interesting questions were:  
  
Do you usually go for the pokemon first in a fight? Why or why not?  
  
Do you use your "recovery move" more for recovering or as and attack?  
  
Which smasher do you hate   
  
and  
  
Which smasher do you like the best?  
  
We all sat at the table and by the time we finished the survey (it was ten pages in all) it was time for us to battle again. I was surprised to see that it was the same player from last time, only this time it gave a name, "Omni" I didn't mind it though, what I did mind was what went in in this battle. It was short one, ten lives to be exact, but for some odd reason Gannondorf dominated the Final Destination arena. He wiped all our sorry asses clear accross and back. Hell, the standings were even sad, Kirby in 4th, me in 3rd, Bowser in 2nd and Gannondorf in 1st. We were so close to not having G-dorf be in 1st, Bowser had one life left whereas G-dorf had two lives left. Well, I think i've written enough for today (that, and nothign else really happend today) so i'm off to do other stuff, probably sleep though. Write more tomarrow or something, be good journal. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't vent into you.  
  
-Link-   
  
  
------  
  
End notes: good? bad? shitty? feel free to answer the questions I popped in there. 


	2. 71802

AN: gah... so i'm a month or so late... big whoop. If you can't tell I won't be making this daily... hope this one makes up for it though.  
  
Link's Journal  
  
7.16.02  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
Sorry I havn't written recently but we've been busy. We took a "business" trip to America. We all had to wake up at six in the morning to make the flight; we were all assembled in the lobby, except for Peach. We drew straws to decide who would go and face Peach's wrath. Yoshi ate his straw, Ness and Mewtwo claimed they didn't use their psychic powers to draw long straws, "Right" we all said with loads of sarcasam in it. Pichu ended up with the short straw and we all watched, some of us with pity, some of us glad it wasn't them, me? I was glad to see the annoying bitch go. I hoped Peach didn't go easy on him for waking her from her beauty sleep. Shortly after Pichu was sent out of the room to wake Peach, many of us went back to sleep but were shortly awakend by a loud, ear piercing scream, and Pichu flying, with a golf club smashed in it's head, through the lobby and out the door into the wall where it fell and formed a small pile of blood. Some of us cheered, some of us cried, some of us were still too asleep to notice. Peach came out looking like a mess, Toad draggin her suit cases. We all piled into the van and nothing good happend until we go to the airport so we'll skip ahead to there...  
  
---  
  
In the airport they wouldn't let Pikachu go on the plane saying that he was a pet. He finally gave in after shocking over half the security staff and delaying the plane a half hour and allowed himself to be put into a cage (shockproof at that). We all boarded the plane and it wasn't until after we ate that some more interesting thigns happend. Mewtwo had grown bored and had started screwing around with the passengers in the back by making them float and rearrange where they were sitting. Ness was playing catch with Young me, but that's not what was scaring us and the other passengers, it was what they were playing catch with... one of young me's bombs. The pilot had walked back here for some coffee, leaving our lives in the hands of the co-pilot and faitned upon seeing the floating passengers. Zelda looked worried but immidietly kicked Gannondorf in the nuts as he tried making a move on her (she was going to the "lavatory" and Gannondorf was coming back from playing a prank on Game and Watch). Zelda continued on her way and helped Game and Watch from getting out of the tray storage cabinet. Game and Watch walked down the isle to his seat and stopped by to whomp Gannondorf on his head before sitting down. Marth, Roy, Luigi and Me were having a four way war on Advance Wars. When we finally got there (I had won at Advance Wars by the way) we all headed off to the hotel to get some more sleep. When we got there we got our assigned rooms, left for them and unpacked. I ended up sharing a huge room with Marth, Roy and Luigi. No complaining from any of us, we basicly spent the night playing Advance Wars.  
  
In the morning we all went to an amusement park... Not surprisingly some of us got sick. Young me, not knowing what happend when you eat a lot then go on a ton of looping rides... ha ha. Poor me... We all ended up on a train ride around the park as a "settle down" type of ride... I guess our Nintendo reps didn't want us to make fools of ourselves in the hotel. Throughout the train ride, which was quite boring, Young me (using the Zora Mask), Zelda, Roy, Marth and myself put on a small concert for the rest of the SSBM cast. Nothing really interesting happend at the hotel until late that night. The girls (Peach, Samus, Zelda, Nana, Daisy and a Young Zelda, whom was brought to this time by Zelda's request) all decided to go on a late night skinny dip. Young Me of course hid under a bed in the room the girls were meeting in and got this information. So, when the girls got in, we came inside from the outside deck and casually grabbed their clothes and the towels that they had broght with them (there was no towel rack there), and walked out. They just stared in disbelief, and found their clothes scattered about the hallway. We all were safe in our rooms with the doors locked to worry about their wrath. The next morning we all avioded the girls at all costs (even taking the stairs to aviod the elevator after a long, hard, training session). Well.. it's pretty late, I think I'd better be off to bed now... I'll write the other part of our trip in the next entry... g'night!  
  
--------  
  
AN: Geeze... sorry it took so long, i'll try to update it more frequently... hope you enjoy this one too! 


	3. 72302

Link's Journal   
  
7.23.02  
  
Hey Journal...   
  
I know I said I'd write the next entry soon, but i've been busy. That and i'm sorta down in the dumps right now. Before I get into current events, how about I finish off the trip? Good.  
  
---  
  
The girls constantly threw us glares and at times, a hiss. Us guys, the ones who pissed the girls off, met with the executives and got our bonus for making the girls hate us more to make them more competitive. At the convention, all the kids were falling asleep considering how later, or early depending on how you looked at it, went. All of the questions soon bored us and we were glad when the five days of the same old questions being answered with the same old answers and we were finally on the plane. This time on the way back Mewtwo instead of just re-arrageing the passngers, actually rearanged the movie for our row (there was one screen in the seat in front of you for each set of seats) so that it was some porno. He sat there watching intently whilest I gazed out the window and day dreamed about Zelda. Ness and Young Link were now playing catch with a huge bomb (you know, those things from the gorons in Termina? I forget what they called) and were having some trouble catching it. Oh, and did I mention that this was really freaking the other passengers out because it was lit? All the girls were sitting the back row and were plotting against all of the guys in the SSBM cast. I pulled out my laptop and light earphones (my ears are sensitive considering i'm a hylian) and turned on some good tunes. I ended up playing some Roms while the executives weren't looking. We finally landed and all went back to our rooms to rest.  
  
---  
  
Man, now i'm never going to piss Zelda off again... the day after we arrived back we had to go back to fighting, my first opponent after coming back was Zelda. I gulped as she materialized as sheik and beat me clear off the stage... 99 times... damn the ability to have 99 lives. I ran as far as I could away from the arena before Zelda came out to hunt me down some more. A few hours and quite a few beatings from the girls later, the guys and I all ended up in my room with the door locked to keep the blood thirsty girls away from us. We were discussing on what exactly we should do. We all agreed to apologize to the girls... we all left and apologized to them and Zelda surprised me. She walked over to me, gave me on the hardest hits i've ever felt and then said, "Apology accepted." So, the girls are no longer trying to kill us so we're all happy.  
  
---  
  
The other day I did a crazy stunt that Roy didn't think I would do. I had to roll in a giant mud puddle outside and then run through the girls' dorm. He was shocked after I finished and forked over the 500 Ninten Creds that he said he'd pay me for doing it. Now Roy thinks that I'll do anything for cash, the girls' dorm is covered in mud and Young Me is constantly picking on me, calling me a good for nothing weakling, just because I always go easy on Zelda when I fight her (the reason my younger self says this is that he's always on her team). This is what has gotten me down in the dumps recently. You see, Young Link was teasing me about that yesterday in the park and I ended up beating the shit outta him. Unfortunatly, Zelda who didn't know the whole story was walking by and thought I was beating up on my younger self because I felt like it. She ran over, bashed me over the head, picked up young me and ran away. I found her and tryed to talk to her and she said something to the effect of "If you're going to beat up small children, you're not better off then gannondork!" which, basically means, we're through. So I'm now single and slightly depressed. Marth and Roy try to cheer me up, some of it helps, and everytime I see the little bastard that ruined my life I kick the living day lights out of him. Luckily I don't feel any pain when I beat him up. Marth and Roy, my only two friends now (seeing as Zelda spread the word that I beat up on Y. Link for no reason making everyone think I beat up on kids for fun) chipped in and bought me a laptop for my b-day. It was cool... we all hung out and sparred. So now i'm sitting here, typing on my laptop, with my Offspring cd blasting music behind my head. I'm now happy and content. Of course now whenever I see the little twirp (my younger self) in battle, regardless of if we're on the same team or not, I. WILL. KICK. HIS. ASS.   
  
---  
  
In some ways I'm glad to be single again, I can check out all the girls without having my head bashed in every time I looked. SO, in some ways, I thank myself for screwing up my relationship with Zelda. It's sorta fun this way... plus now I have a perfectly good reason, other then that he annoys the crap outta me, to beat up on my younger self. Well, that's the trip and what's happend recently, so i'm off to go train with Marth and Roy, and listen to the radio with them... and their girlfriends (only reason that is, is that I'm the only one out of the three of us with a radio). While Marth and Roy were over with their girlfriends I was sitting on my bed in my room surfing the net to get my mind off of ways to boot my younger self's ass outta my way. I came across a fanfic titled "Link's Journal" I read it and noticed that it was the most recent pages from my journal. The only one other then me that knew I kept a journal was Roy. I called Roy into my room and gave his face a nice little talk with my sword. He apologized for selling off entries from my journal and not sharing the profit. He gave me all the money he had earned from it, keeping what he would need for his date tonight and went back to his girlfriend. I felt happy with what he had given me of the profit. Well, that's about all that has happend recently, so I'll write more when something else interesting happens...  
  
...  
  
Oh wait! I forgot... in my last battle of the day today, it was a free-for-all with me, young me, Marth and Roy in it. I almost cut of Young me's arm... ha ha. Too bad I missed. Oh well, I think Marth and Roy sorta share my dislike (hate is such a STRONG word) for my younger self. So, I'll end this entry here.   
  
---  
  
AN: Poor Link... getting dissed by his yonger self and losing his girlfriend... oh well. *shouts to link* Hey! there're more girls out there! Better ones!. *turns back to you, the reader* yeah, i know... i paid Roy to get these entries... so what? It's not like i'm doing anythign wrong... ha ha. now... REVIEW... all reviews will go the Link and the flames will go to burn Zelda and Link's Younger self. 


	4. 8402

AN: Ok... I had to pay Roy extra for this... damned Link... gah, maybe that's why I like Link so much. He gets his way. Anyway... Review at the end!  
  
^my notes^  
  
Link's Journal  
  
Date:8.04.02  
  
Well, it's been a while since my last entry Journal, but I have perfectly good reason for it. Someone had found you and took it with them. I instantly thought of my younger self, grabbing it, reading it for himself, photo copying some of the more personal pages in it for blackmail and then turning it over to Zelda. I went and approached him and he told me that he didn't take it... but he had a pretty good idea who did. He said that he thought he saw Falcon creeping around my room. I found Falcon and went up to him and demanded he give me back my Journal. He said, word for word, "I don't have yer stupid journal, and even if I did have it I wouldn't give it back to you! I did once have it... took it right out of yer room... and sold it off to dorko!" I asked him which "dorko" he sold it to and he replied wtih the king of the dorkos! I only knew one "King" who could be called King of the Dorkos... Ganondork! I raced over to his room and found him just leaving, my journal in his hand. I ran over, put my sword up to his throat and demanded that he give my journal back... I was surprised to see a look of fear on his face... so surprised that I took a picture of it with the camera that I held in my tunic pocket (it's on the inside so people can't see what I'm holding :-D). He forked my diary back over and I went to find Roy... he was the only one, other then me, who knew where I kept my journal. I found Roy in the courtyard trying to put the moves on Zelda. I rolled my eyes and I approached him. He was surprised when he found the tip of my sword poking him in the back. Zelda shot me a dirty look, not really like I care about that though. Roy and I... or rather, Roy and my Sword, had a really nice talk about staying out of other people's business. Shortly after that I retired to my room to find another place to keep you. I'm going to end up keeping you behind the radio. Now I only hope that Roy doesn't find your place. Anyway...  
  
Around three in the afternoon, Master Hand's voice boomed over the PA system, he wanted Roy, Marth, me and my younger self all to come to the Final Destination ASAP. I grabbed a bagel out of the kitchen in my room and started to run towards the FD stage. Along the way I found Marth and Roy running from the basketball court, I ran in a full out sprint 'till I caught up with them and then I slowed my pace to match theirs. We all agreed to go nuclear on my younger self. I smiled happy to know I had such good friends to still stick with my views. When we got the the FD stage we found that the other 21 members of the SSBM were all seated in a viewing area. The Master Hand floated down and put each one of us on the Final Destination. He had heard about what was going on, and he didn't like the fact that I was trying to injue/mutilate/kill my younger self... so he decided to have a special melee. But that was to be arranged on a later date. For now, he had been taking in requests to see exactly who was the best smasher with a sword as their main weapon. He told us the details of our fight.  
  
Single Button (attack) Melee  
Time: 30:00  
Items: None  
Stage: Final Destination (where else?)  
Fighters: Link, Y. Link, Marth, Roy  
  
As soon as we had read the details of the fight we heard him start the fight off by saying something to the effect of, "Sword Smasher Fight... 3... 2... 1... GO!". We were a little confused by why he had said "Sword Smasher Fight" but as soon as we heard "GO" we all sprang into action. It was a very long and hard battle. It seemed to be even longer because at least 75% of our attacks had been cut for the fight. It sounded like the audiance was cheering for me, but I knew that in reality they were quietly saying "Young" before they said my name... no one else heard them saying young, but they had to say my name loud enough for the MH to hear... otherwise they'd miss their pay for a few weeks. Sometimes I wished I wasn't doing so well just so I didn't have to be annoyed by them fake cheering for me. At the end of the battle, I had thought that I wouldn't have first place. I thought I had done so poorly... but after the battle, when we went into the side room to collect our winnings... I saw it posted there on the electronic score board.  
  
1st: Link  
2nd: Y. Link  
3rd: Marth  
4th: Roy  
  
I was shocked. I would've at least thought that Marth or Roy would have been in 2nd. I was also shocked at the fact that despite how poorly I thought I had done I had still managed to come out on top. I took my payment of 1000 Ninten Creds and walked with Marth and Roy back to our dorms. When I got into my rather large room, I found that the extra rooms now had Marth and Roy's furniture in them. My initial reaction was what the hell are they doing in my room? Then I check my mail (regular, not e-mail) and I found a notice that said since me, Marth, and Roy are such good friends, and that their place is being torn down to make room for more stages to fight on (rumor has it that they're some old stages from the first smash bros. tournament) they are now going to be my room mates. I found it to be a pleasent surprise... except for the fact that now Roy was closer to finding my journal then ever. I mean, now he's staying in the same house thing with it! I would type my entries on my laptop and make them password protected but Roy could easily hack into my laptop (the new one they got me... not the hold broken down one I used to use) and snag the journal entries in a heatbeat.   
  
Everyone was enjoying the next two days, why? Simple, for the next two days we were off duty. No fighting in melee battles, no need for rivalries, just plain and simple relaxing. Roy, Marth, their girlfriends, and myself were planning on going to the movies, why was I tagging along? Simple, because Marth, Roy, and even their girlfriends would feel bad for leaving me out. I headed out to go for a walk and maybe pick on my younger self when I ran into Samus walking away from the shooting gallery. We made some small talk, I ended up walking her back to her room and then I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with me, Marth, Roy, and their girlfriends. Surprise, surprise, she accepted. So, yesterday, we all went to the movies. We saw Austin Powers: Goldmember and we all had a good time and laughed our asses off at it. At the party we were all saying jokes and things of the sort from the movie and we confused everyone. Sometime during the party there was an annoucement that a crazed psychotic person escaped from the nearby mental hospital. Immidietly after that annoucement was done, another one came on that said that the CPP wasn't Captain Falcon, at word of this we all started to look a little nervous. The group of us (Me, Samus, Marth, Roy, and their girlfriends) all headed off to our room (it was closest) and once we were in I closed and locked the two doors leading to the outside while Marth and Roy went around closing and locking the windows. The girls all sat on the couch and turned on the TV to the SSBN (Super Smash Brothers Network) for anymore information on the CPP. We were all huddled next to eachother on the couch when the lights outside in the courtyard went on. We all shot up from the couch and ran onto my balcony, there in the courtyard was a person. The person was spraypainting something on the grass. After he finished with the spray paint he screamed out "THE PENGUIN MAFIA IS HERE! JOIN OR BE OVER-RUN BY PENGIUNS!" about five seconds after he made his annoucement, the guards rushed out and grabbed him. After that almost all of us settled on the couch, but I got up to turn on the radio. I was about to turn off the TV when there was another annoucement. Apparenely the psycho outside was an escaped author from Fanfiction.net.  
  
We were all shocked that an author had made it past security and onto the compound. The girls were too scared (Samus was only scared because she didn't bring any weapons with her and she wasn't wearing her suit) to go back to their rooms, even if we escorted them so we agreed to let them sleep here. Marth and his girlfriend slept in his bed, Roy and his girlfriend slept in their bed, Samus slept in my bed and I was stuck with the couch... I'm just thankful that I have a comfortable couch.   
  
We ended up having another week off due to the fact that they were tearing down some of the dorms for the new arenas and they were afraid we would get in the way and get injured, making us un-able to fight. Marth, Roy and I decided to go camping and do some training on our own. We snuck into the items vault and took some Heart Containers... We were sure they wouldn't be missed. How wrong we were. The next day, after we left, we were found by Samus, she told us that she wanted to do some camping herself and followed us. We were all talking while we hiked to the cabin we had rented out and we ended up telling her the we were the ones who took the items. She was shocked, but then she just laughed. No one had suspected it was the three loyal swordsmen who had taken the items. Instead the hands had blamed Bowser and Ganondorf. At the news of Bowser and G-dorf being blamed I stopped and just started laughing.   
  
When we go to our cabin Marth, Roy and Samus instantly took the three rooms that were there. Leaving me with the couch... again. I was the first one up... I guess it's old habit from my journy to save Hyrule (again... and again... and again...) so I decided to go out and go fishing. I scribbled a quick note and drew a picture of me fishing.  
  
I had a nice relaxing time fishing, to pass time between bites though, I meditated, practiced with my sword, and thought of what do to with my younger self (beat him to a pulp, or tell him I'm glad he screwed up my relationship with Zelda). I ended up catching quite a bit of fish, I guess all the times I went fishing at the hut by Lake Hylia gave me quite a bit of experiance. I hiked back to the cabin with a huge load of fish in the bag I had brought. When I got back only Marth and Roy were awake, Samus still sleeping, and they were going though the things there for food. They looked at me as I walked in and immidietly tackled me for the fish. The commotion woke Samus up and we all had fish for breakfast. We all decided to go our seperate ways for the next few days. I took some fish from the cooked pile while Marth, Roy, and Samus weren't looking and took off for the higher mountains.  
  
Along the way I had changed my mind of where to go. Instead of going to the top of the mountain, I was just going to hike further into the woods, where no one would find me unless they followed me or spent a long time looking. When I got there, I did some more meditating and soon started to practice some sword skills on some of the surrounding trees. The Master Sword, surprsingly enough, was actually starting to dull. I took quick notice of this and started to look around for something to sharpen it. I stopped searching around a half hour later and sat down to eat some fish for lunch. After lunch I decided to work on some tactics for my bombs and arrows. I ended up coming up with some new moves, such as: when I fall and land on my back, I draw a bomb and toss it in the direction I roll, and I worked on aiming my bow while on my back (my aim was good, but I couldn't figure out a way to get enough power behind the arrow.  
  
I camped out in the woods surviveing on the fish through dinner. In the morning I had to go hunting for some food and after breakfast I headed back to the cabin. Luckily I still had the crystal which held Faore's Wind in it from my adenture for the Ocarina Of Time. I used the spell and arrived back at the cabin before anyone else. I noticed that I was alone at the cabin and decided to sleep in a bed. I tried Marth's bed, but it was wet... I got up very quickly, and also very disgusted. I went to the next room and tried Roy's bed... It was wet... and sticky. Even more disgusted then before I ran outside and jumped in the stream to wash myself so that I wouldn't quite feel as disgusted as I was. I then tried Samus' bed, the bed that would've been mine, and I found nothing wrong with it. Of course, the bed sorta smelt like her, but hey, I'm not complaining. I fell asleep quickly, so I didn't notice when Samus came in, dead tired, sometime after I had fallen asleep. ^if you don't see where this is going... then you have no mind^ She got into the bed and fell straight asleep. I woke up some time later and found that something was holding me back... however, that something was a someone. I tried slipping out by going under her arms and crawling out at the foot of the bed. However... she started hugging tighter as I started trying to get out. Which ah... forced my face into her chest. I'm sure I was beet red at this... not that I'm complaining, I mean, what guy on the face of the earth wouldn't want to be in my position? I continued trying to get out but found my struggles in vain, so I just decided to go back to sleep. I woke up again by Samus talking in her sleep. Apparently she was having a nightmare. I managed to crawl back up into a regualr position and the I woke Samus up from the nightmare. She sat up and the first thing she did was give me one of the hardest punches I had had since Zelda nailed me when the guys and I apologized to the girls. I flew backwards and hit my head on the wall. She instantly realized what she had done and started helping me take care of my bloody nose. We walked into the kitchen and started cooking up some of the fish that we had frozen to get dinner started. We weren't sure if Marth or Roy were going to return tonight but we cooked enough for the four of us anyway considering the fact that both of us (Samus and me) were extremely hungry. We had finished dinner and were playing a game of cards. We kept playing and it somehow turned around into strip poker... and from there we got bored of the cards and the game turned to truth or dare. So... to make a story short, I'm ending up sleeping with Samus again, but now she knows some secrets about me, but I also know some secrets about her. But, here's a catch that I actually like about the game... we're both having to sleep naked, so I'm happy... and I don't think she minds. So now I'm sitting in the living room while she's putting away some fish we had gotten out to defrost incase Marth or Roy showed up tonight. Well... I guess I'd better be going now, I think Samus is just about done with putting away the fish. Now... where to hide you so Roy can't find you... I know! I'll put you in between the matress and box spring thing in Samus' bedroom! Well, Samus is calling so I'll write more the next chance I get! I'm gonna have some fun tonight!  
  
----------  
  
AN: Well... looks like Link's decided to leave his little self alone. He's getting to sleep with Samus, that luckly little... Gah, anyway, I belive Roy is still having no trouble finding the journal. I'll be uploading more as there's more written! now.. REVIEW! 


	5. 81102

AN: Well... It's been a week and Roy found the journal again... so with out much more to do, here's the next entry in "Link's Journal".  
  
Date: 8.11.02  
  
Well Journal, I had a great week/weekend. Not too much has happend... yeah right. Now... where to begin?  
  
---  
  
The day after the last entry, Marth and Roy finally returned. We (us three swordsmen) held a duel the next day. Samus watched, ooo'd and ahh'd as well as did the cheering for our fight. After our duel we packed up the cabin, and left for the deepest part of the woods we could get to. We all decided to camp there. Marth and Roy both went seperate ways into the woods, once again leaving me and Samus alone with eachother. If I didn't know better I'd say they were trying to get me and Samus closer to eachother. Anyway, we continued with our training (the four of us) and we packed up camp and left. Another reason other then that our break from the fighting was almost over, we also ran out of max. tomatoes and heart containers. The day after we got back we found in our mail that there was to be a grand tournament. The grand tournament was to include every smasher and some of the smashers that almost made it (forced to be used as a "costume" for another character). The grand prize? A whopping 500,000 Ninten creds. The prize lowered itself for the lower places, with last place only being around 100 creds. As soon as we heard this, Samus and I made an agreement that there would be no hard feelings for kicking the shit out of eachother (I wanted to make sure there'd be no hard feelings for me not going to go easy on her should we see eachother in the tournament in light of our blooming relationship).   
  
---  
  
I had anothe packed day the day after we got back from our trip. The battle number was going to be doubled from the days missed due to the new arenas being put in. However, none of us were to mad about this as we were able to put the new arenas to the test, and apparently the rumors were true! They were old stages from the original tournament. I'm sorta mad that they didn't pick Hyrule Castle as one of the "old fashioned" stages. Oh well, I guess one can't always get what they want. Sometimes I still visit the old stage. Confused? You shouldn't be. You see, when they took off the old stages to put the new ones in, they didn't remove the old ones, they just merely didn't allow us to battle on them. We could still go and hang out there. I played the Ocarina Of Time (I had stolen it back from Zelda) for a while, while thinking about random stuff, such as: Should I thank my mini-me or still look to kick the shit out of him whenever I see him?, or "Should I tell Master/Crazy Hand that it was me who took the supplies?" and the main question that was probably on everyone's mind "Will I screw up in the tournament?" After a half hour or so of me playing the Ocarina Of Time in a trance like state I was shocked to hear clapping. I looked around and saw that it was Samus who was applauding my performance. She and I sat at the edge of the roof of the castle. We didn't have to worry about the tornados that appeared here and there every so often because the traps/hazards/weather conditions were disabled when the arenas were not in use for fighting. I got out the Ocarina (which I've now just started considering a regular old Ocarina due to it's uselessness during the tournaments) and started playing for Samus since she seemed to enjoy it so much. It was starting to get late when Samus had started to appluad for me the first time, and it was even later when I had finished playing my second piece. Sometime during my second performance we had moved to leaning against one of the towers and Samus had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. I smiled and laughed to myself at how happy I was to have Samus as my girlfriend. I still will say that Samus is better then that bitch of a princess I used to date. I ended up putting my Ocarina away and falling asleep there. But sleeping there was a bad choice.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, we were all called to the viewing room of the FD. On the back wall was the tournament schedule. For the prelims it looked something like this.  
  
STAGE: FINAL DESTINATION  
STOCK: 5  
ITEMS: NONE  
  
ROUND 1:  
MARTH  
JIGGLYPUFF  
SAMUS  
FALCO  
  
ROUND 2:  
NESS  
C. FALCON  
ROY  
PEACH  
  
ROUND 3:  
YOUNG LINK  
PIKACHU  
DK  
BOWSER  
  
ROUND 4:  
KIRBY  
ZELDA/SHIEK  
YOSHI  
FOX  
  
ROUND 5:  
LINK   
GANONDORF  
MARIO  
ICE CLIMBERS  
  
ROUND 6:  
LUIGI  
DR. MARIO  
MEWTWO  
MR. GAME AND WATCH  
  
Then there was a group put off to the side, but the line from the smashers who won this went up into the semi-finals. So everyone called this the "seeded group". Though on the tournament board, it was known as Round 7.  
  
ROUND 7:  
DAISY  
WARIO  
PICHU  
DARK LINK  
  
I understood why they had put Daisy, Wario and Pichu together. They had Daisy and Wario because they just fell short of being in Melee, and Pichu was the only one of the offical smashers that was left. I was a little nervous around Dark Link. I mean, he's my dark side, he would make me try and kill my friends and stuff... at least. That's what I think he'd do. I was really tired and surprised when they had annouced that Round 1 would be commencing in five minutes.  
  
We all ran for coffee, food, and to claim a good seat for the fights. Me? I walked right into a good seat and fell asleep. I didn't wake up untill after the third round though. When I looked at the tournament board, I found that Marth and Samus had won in Round 1. Falcon and Peach won Round 2 and Young me and DK won Round 3. I left the Master Sword to guard my seat while I ran to get some strong coffee and something to eat. When I returned I had found that Round 4 was already underway. I finished eating my huge bowl of Cucco Puffs and chugged the rest of my coffee just in time to see Shiek blast Fox off of the FD, making Zelda/Shiek and Fox the winners of Round 4. I gulped as it was time for my round. It was sad an pitiful as I got last place, followed by Mario, Ice Climbers and the jerk Ganondorf won. But apparently Ganondorf had cheated. He ended up using a heart container to heal himself when suposedly no one was watching him. So we re-did the battle. It was close, but Ganondorf and I won.   
  
---  
  
There was to be a short break after the prelims were over. I couldn't wait so I could go sleep in a bed, with or without Samus in it with me ^_^ Anyway, in Round 6 it was a close battle too. Though Mewtwo's mind seemed to be distracted on something else *coughcough*Peachflashingthefighters*coughcough* so he ended up in last place. Followed by Game and Watch. Dr. Mario and Luigi both proved to be the victors of this round. Finally Round 7 came about and we all watched intently as Daisy, Wario, Pichu and my Dark Self walked up to the FD arena. After what looked to be a tough battle, Daisy and Wario won, thus ending the prelim matches. We were dismissed untill the evening when the quarter-finals would take place.  
  
Of course I left straight to my room, which at the moment, I was not happy in. For you see, Marth and Roy were congradulating me on my victory at the same time Marth was counsoling Roy for his loss. At least Roy got 100 creds to spend on a date. I just walked into my room and closed and locked the door so I could get some piece.   
  
----  
  
When the quater finals rolled around I was finally fully rested and I had good food in me to seal my victory over whoever I had to face. I walked back to my seat only to find that Marth was lounging in it. I had to remind him of his match before he would get out of my chair. His match was a good one. He, Samus, C. Falcon and Peach all went at eachother. In the end, the winners were Marth and C. Falcon. I comforted Samus on her loss as she walked out and joined me for the next match. In the next match the Hylians dominated (the Hylians being Young me and Zelda/Shiek). Then, in my match, I focused on kicking everyone's ass while staying alive. I think I may have been the most focused of the group. Ganondorf and Dr. Mario's asses were whooped leaving me and Luigi to move on to the semi-finals.   
  
There was another short break before we all had to report for the semi-finals. The other smashers help a mini party for the eight of us going to the semi-finals. THe eight of us were: Marth, Falcon, Zelda, my younger self, me, Luigi, Daisy and Wario. After the mini-party, and us laughing our asses off at a drunk ganondorf, it was time for the semi-finals. In Round 1 Marth's training finally failed him as he was beaten for the top two places (the places needed to move on) by Falcon and my Younger Self. In Round 2, Daisy and Wario had such an ambition. I guess they figured if they won the contest the hands would let them be their own individual character. Unfortunatly for them, Luigi and I creamed'em. So now it was down to the finals. Unfortunatly it was also now like... 5:00 AM, so Pichu and the Ice Climbers were sleeping on the sofa in the back. The hands decided to torture us in the final round of the tournament by boosting the stock to 50. The matches were all recorded as we went. I wondered who the crowed wanted to win more... Me, Falcon, Young Me, or Luigi. The only ones who I was sure wanted me to win were Samus, Marth, Roy, and Mewtwo. It was one hell of a fight though, it started at 5:05 and ended around seven minutes before 6:00AM. In the end though, Luigi had won first place, I had second, Falcon in third, and Young Me in fourth. Luigi got the 500,000 creds, and I ended up with 400,000. I didn't care really that I hadn't gotten first place, I mean, 400,000 creds is pretty damn good. It's a hell of a lot better then what we get for the regular melees.   
  
Something that I think was pretty damn good was that Zelda tried to sweet talk her way to having me give her some of the money I had won, you know what I did? I simply gave her the finger while I walked over to my room to put the money in my vault. Where it is and what the combo is? I'm not writing in here, simply because i'm sure that Roy is bound to find you (again) so I'm going to leave my vault a secret. Well, now that I'm finished writing this, and it's about seven in the morning, I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi Journal...  
  
-Hero Of Time-  
  
----------  
  
AN: Wow... I'm now shocked. For once I managed to get this up the first day I got it. Usually I'm stuck doing editing and stuff for a couple of days delaying the posting... lucky you! It's on time! Now... enough of my rambling here, REVIEW!!!! 


	6. 91202

AN: Gomen nasai, it's taking longer then usual for these to get up and it'l also probably start taking a little longer even because school starts up soon. I dun wanna go!!!! anyway, quit hanging around up here and read the fic! and Revew!  
  
Link's Journal  
  
9.12.02  
  
Well journal, It's been a while and I'm sorry I havn't written for at least a month. But we've had way too many battles recently due to the new battle grounds and for some reason all of us who aren't 18 are to take school until we graduate from High School. I would've written over our three-day weekend yesterday, but I was hammered with homework and the fights. For once I recieved very little homework and I get to write in you again! Lucky me. Anyway, Samus and I have been going out now for around a month and apperently Zelda has moved on to start dating Captain Falcon. Lucky him, I hope she isn't as much of a bitch to him as she was to me. Anyway, since I'm only 17, I'm stuck going to the SSBM school. I pity my younger self because he's only 7 and he's stuck until he's 18. Anyway, Samus and I got put into the same classes, I'm surprised at how young some of the other smashers are. The people in my class (the High School Class) are Luigi, Samus, Marth, Roy, Fox, Falco, Kirby, Zelda, Pikachu, and me. Acording to my younger self, Jigglypuff, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Ness, and Yoshi are in his class. But get this, I find this to be really unfair, our teacher is Mewtwo, and their teachers is Mario. We get brainy Mewtwo who'll undoubtedly go extremely hard on us where as they get nice Mario. Why am I cursed with such misfortune! Anyway, I've been downloading more emulators along with some music from the "other" worlds. To be precise I've been downloading and playing a lot of the Megaman games and I've been downloading the music from the Sonic games. I think maybe I'll try and get in touch with Sonic... or maybe better yet, the one who I think is cooler, Kunckles. I think it'd be cool if they were able to be in the next tournament.  
  
Anyway, the other day Samus and I went to see some movies, we went to the theater but found it was being renovated so we hopped in a car from HAL labs and we left for the local Mega-Movie store. There we rented multiple movies, such as: The Super Mario Brothers, Sonic The Hedgehog (ADV film), Scream (1,2 and 3), Resident Evil, Road Trip, Blade, and Blade II. We paied the fee for renting them and ignored the crazy looks from the guy at the register. We were back at HAL Labs by nine and we were settled in my room on the couch with Marth, Roy, and their girlfriends. We were all snacking on popcorn, soda, chips and dip and various other things. You see, while Samus and I were out getting the movies, Marth, Roy and their girlfriends (Roys g/f: Jane, Marth's g/f: Kristen) had prepared the food.   
  
On 9/11 we held a special assembly led by Mario and Game & Watch. It was quite touching. We didn't have any fights scheduled that day out of respect. Everyone actually got along, even Bowser and the Mario bros. and Ganondorf, Zelda and me! surprising isn't it? Anyway, Marth, Roy and I spent the day lounging around at home (they decided not to hold school that day) watching tv and drinking gallons of soda, tea, water, just about everything that we had in the fridge (Marth and Roy finished off the last of our alcohol last week and we never made it down to the store to get more. We overall had a nice day... despite all the specials on tv about it reminding us of what happend.   
  
Today though... we had school and in school we had to write a long report about the effects of certain events on our culture. One word describes it: BORING! Anyway, it's getting sorta late and all so I have to go and finish my homework. I can sense Marth and Roy sitting at the table making jokes about me and planning to see what's in you. I fear that Roy knows now that I have started putting these entries on my laptop... *glares at Roy* G'night journal, c-ya next week.... or sooner if I get a chance to write more.  
  
---  
  
AN: wow... once again it's taken me forever to get this up. Anyway, review now! I command you! mwahahahahahahahaha!!! Thanks! um... and don't forget to thank Roy for bringing these to me! 


	7. 21803

AN: Alright guys, I know it's been quite a while, but here's (more or less) the final chapter of Link's Journal. I'm sorry I havn't been keeping this updated, but school and other things keep getting in my way. I have been thinking of doing this with some of the other smashers as well, lemme know what you think of that idea in a review.  
  
Link's Journal  
  
2.18.03  
  
Well Journal, it's been fun, but Roy's been looking into this too much and I've decided to stop writing in you. I'm sorry for that, but that is the reason why I havn't written for about half a year. To top everything off, my life has been going downhill since the last entry. Samus broke up with me and last I heard she is dating Fox. Young Link got started on spreading more rumors about me such as that I beat up on things for no reason, that I will hunt and kill someone just for pissing me off, that I ran the Kokiri Village with an iron fist when I returned after my 7 year sleep in the temple of time, but the one that really pissed me off the most (other then the fact that all the Kokiri are my friends and stuff so I would never rule them with an iron fist) is that I wa a lazy slob who watched the teletubbies marathon that was on the other week, followed by a Barney marathon the next week. I swear, now every smahser thinks i'm a psychotic killer who enjoys watching little kids shows. Oh when I get my hands on my younger self i'll... i'll... I won't do anything -_- Damned time travel stuff. I kill my younger self I kill me.... GAH!  
  
I won a big tournament the other day and won a lot of money ^_^ I bought myself some more memory and ram for my laptop and also got Falchion, Sword of Seals and the Master Sword sharpend and tempered with the rest of it. So now Marth, Roy and me are all enjoying much more powerful swords and I'm enjoying all the extra memory on my laptop. Wario actually won 2nd place in this tournament and so he'll be his own selectable character in an upcoming Smash Bros. game, the hands and the higher ups *coughNintendocough* wouldn't say which one though. Since i've had a lot of free time on my hands (since the smashers were all falling asleep in school because of all the fighting the hands decided to kill off their school idea) I've actually gotten around to learning to play some of the songs from other games on my Ocarina ^_^ I can now play various songs from the Megaman games (Protoman's Theme included), the final fantasy prelude and chocobo theme, and some other ones I can't think of at the moment.  
  
Alright journal, it has been fun, but I gotta go, Roy's gonna be home soon and I gotta hide you from him again. I don't want this last entry to go up online... but even if it does, I just get more money from it, since I've started making Roy give me almost ALL of his profits off of selling these entries off to an author... I hope it isn't that one that managed to get onto the area a while ago. That one just creeped me out. Adios, Sayonara, good bye, later, whatever you want to use, I'll miss writing in you journal, but I think my life needs to be more personal to me then it is right now (what with it being online and all).  
  
-Link, The Hero of Time-  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
End AN: Alright, sorry I havn't updated this for a while, but I think the next smasher whose journal i'm going to get is probably going to be Roy, or maybe Fox... gah, who am I kidding, I havn't picked another smasher for this yet, let me know in a review who you think I should Journal-ize next ^_^ 


End file.
